


Midnight Party

by the_angels_are_falling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body guard zayn, Bottom Harry, Consensual, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Help, High School, How Do I Tag, How do you guys do this, I Tried, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Like a little, M/M, My First Fanfic, Older Louis, One Shot, One direction AU, Partying, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is really hard seriously, Top Louis, Young Harry, m/m - Freeform, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angels_are_falling/pseuds/the_angels_are_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his two best friends go to a midnight party. Then he mets Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for giving my first fanfic a read. I was always nervous to put my stuff out there so sorry in advance if its crappy. Or for any grammatical errors. Enjoy! -A

Harry was thinking very hard about his life choices as his two best friends laughed and pushed at each while they walked down the warm, darkened street of their city. 

 

The three friends were on their way to a midnight party that was only for people eighteen years or older. Niall, the oldest of three (“only by a few months!”) had apparently found a way around that little problem, telling his friends not to worry and to just don't forget the fake IDs idiots. They had all been looking forward to this party for months, accidentally hearing about it from a senior at their high school.

 

Liam had found someone to get them fake IDs pretty easily. The tickets? Oh, the those were the hardest tickets to come by since the principle had falsely told the girls that Leonardo DiCaprio was coming to their freshman homecoming in order to get people to come. 

 

They of course, believed them. Harry had never seen so many angry girls in one place his life. 

 

Ironically the boy who was so lesser known in the school had 20 tickets that he had bought in advance for a much lower price; apparently he had felt that this would turn into something huge , so he bought the tickets. So when everyone went scrambling to be his friend to get tickets, Niall had already been dating him four months prior which of course was a leg up in their position.

 

Nick, who only asked for Niall to pay him back later was not asking for a money payment, to Niall's obviously great pleasure. They all thanked Nick a bunch of times while he shooed them off so he could get back to playing his guitar.

 

But the day before the concert, harry was met with a very big problem; his mother had found out and just like he thought, grounded him and forbade him to go. Well, while that conversation didn't go over smoothly his escape definitely had. It seemed to be Harry's lucky night. 

 

His mother had been called to the hospital where she worked as a nurse, on an urgent call just a half hour before it was his time to leave. She wouldn't even know he was gone. 

 

Liam and Niall had been waiting outside his window and now here they were, going to the biggest party they've ever been to in their life so easily it was almost a joke. While his friends showed no guilt or worry at being caught, harry slowly started to regret not carrying out his mother's punishment. 

 

A shoulder lightly bumped his. It was Liam.“ C’mon Haz, cheer up. You've been whining about going to this party for months, at least smile.” 

Niall stops walking on the sidewalks edge and bounds over to the two boys with big grin on his face. 

“ Yeah, and listen to that, we're almost there.”

All of the boys pause slightly and the noise becomes more clear as they stop talking. It was the sound of music and cheering. Loud screams can be heard even from their distance. Harry brightened up at this and thought there was no use of worrying over spilled milk anyway; he was already there, so what the point of not enjoying it?

 

Liam evidently saw the change in his mood and gave his arm a light punch. “That's the spirit.” He jests, though harry hadn't said a word. The boys continued their way to the party in much more higher spirits than before. 

*******

“IDs and tickets.” The hot tattooed guard states. Niall nudges Liam, who was staring unabashedly at the guard before stammering out a nearly shy, embarrassed “Oh, y-yeah just a um sec.” He fumbles with his pack, pulling out the three tickets and his fake ID. Niall and Harry pull out their IDs too and nervously hands them to the man with small glances at each other. The man, harry was soon to discover by looking quickly at his name tag, is Zayn, who raises a perfect eyebrow while looking over their IDs. In the end he says nothing and hands them the IDs back, letting them through.

 

The noise hits Harry in a wave. People were cheering and screaming around him, drinks being passed all around. He gives his friends a huge grin, they start whooping and cheering with the others.

Harry gave in to the craziness of the crowd and joined the thousands of screaming party goers. As the current band played on, harry couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He looked around, his eyes landed on a young man who looked to be about 23 or maybe 24 staring at him as the people surged around him. 

 

The man was very handsome, harry noted and completely nonplussed that he had caught him blatantly staring. Harry turns away, amused, ready to scream in Niall or Liam's ear about the strange man; only to find himself surrounded by people he didn't know.

 

What the hell? Where had those two gone so fast? Before Harry has the chance to at least attempt a search for one of his friends; someone puts their hand on his waist. He snaps his head around to see its only the strange staring man, he tenses up as if to jerk away but doesn't. The man leans in close to his ear: 

“Hey, what's your name love?” He says, loud enough for harry to hear. Harry turns his face towards the, wondering if he should lie or not. When he faces the man they're so close that their noses almost touched. Instead of shoving the man away, Harry nearly leans in to mash their mouths together but tells him his name as a save. 

“Harry, and you?” he inquires breathlessly. The man laughs and seems to have actually heard him. 

“Louis.” 

They stare at each other for a minute longer until Louis breaks it by asking another question. 

“You look a bit young to be here Harry-” 

“I'm sixteen” Harry state's hotly. 

Louis gives another laugh. This time barely heard over the screams, loud music and sweaty bodies pushing in from every angle

“Like i said, to young” he smirks at him and Harry notices that his eyes are a most vivid blue with a spark of mirth and something else harry can't quite describe. Louis keeps talking.

“But that's okay, rules are made to be broken yeah? 

Harry nods out of impulse, feeling like that was the right thing to do. Louis drags a tattooed hand through his brown hair looking little nervous for the first time. The party continues to go on around them but they both are in their own little bubble. 

At last, Louis breaks the silence between them.

“I know this is pretty fast but… do you wanna get out of here Harry?” He asks, looking dead into Harry's eyes.

Harry quickly thinks it over. He hadn't even known this man for a whole 24 hours, hell he didn't even know his last name but somehow agreeing just felt like the most sensible thing he would ever do. He stares at Louis right back and without a seconds more hesitation, he's shaking his head. 

“Let's go” 

And so they leave.

 

*******

 

“Ahh” harry moaned softly. He really couldn't take it anymore, they way Louis moved his hips, with his cock slowly dragging against his walls. It was absolute torture. He'd already tried countless times to move his hips also, to make him go faster, but Louis kept stopping him with a firm press of his hand on his hip while he mummers for harry to behave. 

When they had arrived at Louis’ apartment Harry was immediately slammed against the door and snogged thoroughly. Louis muttered dirty things in his ear while he had been undressing him, and although he hadn't Louis it was his first time; He treated him with such a gentleness told Harry he had already known embarrassingly enough.

 

This was it, he would be losing his virginity, he thought and to such a beautiful man as Louis . Harry gave a small whine when Louis suddenly shifted and grinded down in just the right way. Louis captures his mouth in a heated kiss, clearly trying to stem his loud cries before he woke the neighbors. Oh god, it was just, he wanted him to do something, anything, but this slow coil of heat building low in his belly was driving him insane, it only took a moment for harry to clear his lust addled brain to finally decided to do something about it.

 

At the next press of Louis’ hips against his ass he let out another moan and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist; rolling on top of him with a push to his chest.

 

“Lou please” he gasped, now above him. 

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “You're really impatient you know.” He give a roll of his hip that leaves harry gasping for breath. “And so fucking tight.” He groans.

 

Harry gives him a small, hazy smile. He doesn't get the chance to reply as Louis thrusts up and hits his bundle of nerves keeping pressure there by holding down harry's waist, slowly grinding into him. 

 

Harry lets out a loud wail begging for Lou to fuck him faster, deeper just something please! At the sound of his cries, Louis finally seems to abandon his previous goals of working him towards a slow release and flips them back over to their original position. 

 

Suddenly as though losing all self restraint, he grip's Harry's thighs, spreading him open and proceeding to pound into him while hitting his sensitive prostate every time. Harry desperately calls out, writhing beneath Louis as he feels his impending orgasm wreak havoc on his insides, sending delightful sharp zings of pleasure up his spine and throughout his body, causing him to cry out again and again. 

 

He can tell that Louis is close too, his thrusts becoming erratic and uncoordinated with each cry of his name from Harry's shiny red lips. 

“Oh god Lou yes! I can't… Im gonna” 

 

stopping short with an arch of his back, spasming and clenching around Louis like a vice and a breathless whimper of his name, sinking into the bed with this dazed kind of look on his face. Louis’ breath hitches as he watches Harry come undone, gazing at his blissed out expression while he rocks into him a couple more times before coming deep inside him, groaning low in his throat and rolling to the side with harry in his arms, collapsing onto the sheets below.

 

Louis doesn't seem to notice nor care that there's harry's cum on their stomachs and that they're both covered in slick sweat, which is making Harry squirm uncomfortably.

 

“ Looou, c’mon i wanna take a shower” he whines. 

 

Louis gently pushes harry's curly damp hair out of his face smiling at the nickname the boy had given him. “Yeah, alright just stay here with me for a bit longer kay?” he grumbles sleepily into the crook of harry's neck. Harry sighs resolutely; he guesses that he would now have worry about his friends, his mother, and his almost certain death from her hands later. 

 

“ Fine, but we have to shower... together” he adds on with a wiggle of his eyebrows, dimples taking over his cheeks. 

 

Louis’ only confirmation is a small nod and the two boys cuddle tiredly until they drift off to sleep. Obviously postponing that shower for later of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Why thank you for getting this far lovely reader. Kudos and constructive criticism is highly okay with me but please be nice or try to cause im just a lil one direction lover who enjoys to read and write. But anywho id also love a beta if anyone is interested. Also i might be writing two more one shots about what happened to Liam and Niall (wiggles eyebrows) if anyone wants to read it, tell me in the comments below lovelies. Much love and more to come - A
> 
>  
> 
> P.s (i really am sorry if this is crap. And someone please help me tag, its dreadful)


End file.
